


Worth The Wait

by tbjzlvzn



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbjzlvzn/pseuds/tbjzlvzn
Summary: In which Avril is away in LA for business, and Cal misses her.> also uploaded to wattpad in ‘youtuber oneshots’ under @tbjzlvzn
Relationships: Callum Airey/Original Character (s), Ethan Payne/Harry Lewis
Kudos: 4





	Worth The Wait

\- cal(freezy) x fem OC  
\- NSFW!!

Cal sighed, turning over in his bed once again to see the empty space beside him. He looked up at the clock on her bedside table that read 10:45pm. It had only been two minutes since he last looked. Time seemed to move so slowly when she wasn't home.

Avril was away in LA as she had received a business offer that she had to prepare for. Her manager had suggested that being in the US would give her a better chance of securing the position so she did. She flew out about two weeks earlier and had been designing pieces out there ever since.

The couple facetimed atleast twice a day, and always made sure they checked up on the other as many times as they could during their busy scheduled days. Avril had gotten homesick within two days of arriving in Los Angeles, and Callum had begun to miss her the second she left him in the airport.

And she wasn't due back for atleast another three weeks. So when he heard the front door swing open randomly he assumed it would be Harry coming back from one of his many wild nights out with Ethan, despite it being way too early for his arrival.

He began to prepare himself for a drunk Harry to come stumbling into his room and knock anything and everything over on his way, only for him to guide him back to his own room with water and medication. But instead his beautiful girlfriend poked her head around the door with a wide smile on her face.

"bubs"

The blond quickly turned over in his place and threw the heavy duvet off to his side, practically running the short distance to her. The door was fully open now and she had only managed one footstep in before she was engulfed in a comforting hug from the man.

"fuck why are you here i thought you wasn't coming back for ages"  
"it can wait"

The girl stood up on her tiptoes to reach his face, despite it not making much of a difference to the gap between them. Cal lent down as she hung slightly off his shoulders and connected their lips in the middle.

It started off slow and sensual, until they both grew hungry for more than what they were already receiving. Avril was pushed up against the door which was now shut whilst the other stood between her legs and holding up her thighs. 

They were practically eating each others faces, their tongues fought aggressively inbetween and saliva was running down their chins. A slight tinge of nude pink was smudged into Cal's upper lip being transferred from his girlfriend's.

His hands were touching and grabbing all over wherever they could, travelling from her thick thighs all the way to her tits which he held in his hands. His lips had gradually made their way down to the girl’s neck and left dark purple bruises behind.

Suddenly the pair had spun around, stumbling over to their bed and falling down onto the soft mattress that caught their fall. Cal was between Avril’s legs still working on laying kisses to her neck and collarbone. He quickly reached the edge of her shirt, and decided that now was a good time for them to undress. 

He sat back and threw his t-shirt off in a random place he would have to find later on followed by Avril’s being flung somewhere too. Next were the girl’s bottoms that happened to be a pair of Cal’s tracksuit bottoms and then their underwear leaving them both naked on the bed.

The blond continued his trail of kisses down her body until he eventually reached her area, skipping over it and nibbling on her inner thighs instead. She was growing needy as he continued to tease her with small, light pecks on her skin causing her to wriggle around beneath him. Callum only chuckled, enjoying how she looked this way.

“just fuck me already you twat”

The pair laughed lightly at her sudden outburst, the man smirking down at her. He lifted her legs to beside his hips and holding them there in a tight grip. Surely she was going to end up with bruises from the strength of his hands. Suddenly without warning, Cal slipped into her forcing a gasp from her mouth. He waited for a few seconds until he was sure she was ready.

Cal smirked once again, thrusting into the girl quickly and taking on a fast pace. He held the girl’s hands over her head with his left hand whilst the right was still holding her thigh to his side. The headboard was banging against the wall and the dents that had been made from previous sessions got worse the longer they went.

Avril was very vocal in bed, which the neighbours were used to by now. She moaned out loudly with a few groans here and there. Cal had gone back to marking up her neck, stopping every now and then to moan lightly into her ear sending goosebumps up and down her body.

“fuck i’m so close, are you ready my love”

The girl simply pulled the man into a sloppy kiss as an attempt to conceal the explicit sounds that were coming from her mouth. And then just as Cal had warned, he came inside of Avril. The sensation only pushing her over the edge a few seconds later.

They stayed still in the same position for a minute or two to recover from the activity before the man pulled out and flopped down beside her. Both of their foreheads and chests were slicked with sweat and Avril was covered in bruises, not that she didn’t mind. 

Callum stood up, pulling on a pair of boxer shorts and threw the shirt he was previously wearing towards his girlfriend to wear along with a pair of her own underwear from the draw. He picked up the duvet that had been discarded on the floor and dragged it into bed with them. Avril snuggled into the man’s side as he threw out the duvet so that it covered the two of them.

Not even two minutes of silence later the front door to the large apartment swung upon again, with a very drunk Harry stumbling through with Ethan dragging behind him


End file.
